August 24, 2010
Lily is cleaning the house when Cane comes in. He tells her the backyard is all set and she should get some rest. She agrees, but says they have to run errands later, including going to the salon since her hair is now long enough for extensions. They discuss the twin's christening and the subject soon turns to family being about love, not blood. Michael tells Lauren it is hard to understand what the family was thinking abandoning Jill's mother. He tells her that he wishes that Neil Fenmore had dealt with things before he died. Lauren asks what happens if she refuses to sign over Jill's portion of the estate. Michael says he and Fenmore would miss her very much, as she would go to jail for contempt. Lauren decides to go ahead and tells Michael to call Jill. Malcolm takes pictures of Jill at Restless Style. Cane and Lily come in. Jill asks if they mind her referring to the twins as her grandchildren and say that they don't. Jill gets a call from Michael to come and sign the papers. Malcolm tells Jill he will rush her photo. Jill asks Cane and Lily to meet her at Fenmore's after she sees Michael and Lauren. Cane tells her he knows how much it means to her to get half of Fenmore's, but he says it will be hard for Lauren. Paul tells Nina that he's just back from the neighborhood where her son grew up, and says he learned that his parents are dead. Nina is discouraged. Paul reassures her that the neighbors said they doted on the boy. Nina whines that they are no closer to finding her son and then starts to worry that he died. Paul tells her not to go there. He guarantees her that they will find out what happened to her son. He gets a text. Someone has located a photo of Nina's son in an old newspaper clipping. They get a fax of the picture but it's too "grainy". Paul says he has a guy who can enhance it. Chloe flashes Nina's book at Ronan. Ronan snaps she promised to be discreet. Chloe asks why he won't tell Nina the truth. They move to the patio, where she grills him. Ronan says he came to town to get facts he needed to make a decision, and he's made it. Chloe asks if his family failed their audition. He says he thinks Chance is a jerk. She points out that he likes Nina, and even if he doesn't need her she needs him. Ronan tells her to stay out of it. Chance arrives at Heather's door where Sid questions him. Chance says it's a visit to a friend. Inside, Chance asks Heather if she knows who took the drugs. Heater says it was Ronan. Chance snaps that he knew it. Heather wants to wait and see how it turns out, but Chance is determined to go with her to Owen's office and make him see the truth. Heather informs him he can't come with her, and remembers Ronan's promise to take care of everything. Heather tells him to stay there and she'll let him know how it goes. Chance reluctantly agrees, but says if it doesn't work they will start doing things his way. Heather meets with Owen in her office. He dismisses Sid then asks Heather about the missing drugs. She says Ronan took them. Ronan arrives and Owen questions him about tracing the drugs from the jail. Ronan admits he did that, and says he now has proof that Heather has no idea what she's doing. Ronan produces the drugs and says there is no link to the police evidence room. Ronan goes on by saying that she and Chance's bungling efforts have put the investigation at risk. Owen fires Heather. Ronan leaves and Heather argues with Owen. He leaves with Sid and Ronan returns. They argue. Ronan tells her to go home and stay out of trouble - trust him. He claims he just did her a big favor. Heather slaps him. Chloe drops her groceries in the hallway outside her apartment. Chance helps her then invites her inside. He explains that Heather is meeting with Owen and it might be the break they need to nail Ronan. Chloe doubts that Ronan. Chance asks about Delia. Chloe says she's a social butterfly, because she's an only child. Chloe says that she and Chance are only children, too, except Chance has a brother some where. Chloe says she read Nina's book and it was hard to get through as a mom. Chance admits he doesn't think about his brother much. Heather gets back to the apartment. She tells Chance that Owen fired her. He hugs her and Chloe walks out, twisting off her ring. Heather tells Chance that Ronan was behind this, and he said it was for her own good. Chance wants to go after him, but Heather doesn't want anything to happen to Chance. They kiss. Michael reassures Lauren she is doing the right thing. Lauren muses that she thinks of her father and his advice every day. Jill arrives and Michael pulls out two pens, saying. After they sign, Jill tells Lauren that she hopes they can relate to each other as more than partners. Lauren says they are sisters in name only. Jill leaves, and Lauren is all teary. Malcolm is with Cane and Lily at Crimson Lights. Malcolm tells says he's going to all the twin's recitals and baseball games. He tells them that almost losing Lily made him realize what was important. Lily and Cane go to Fenmore's to meet Jill. They show them Charlie's christening gown. Jill takes out Phillip's christening gown and offers it to them instead. They' accept. After they leave, Malcolm shows up with Jill's framed photo. She hangs it on the wall. Lauren and Michael come from the office and she asks what Jill is doing. Jill says she's having them put in every Fenmore's then leaves with Malcolm to go to the christening. Lauren looks shocked. Ronan meets with Sid on the patio of the coffeehouse. Ronan drops the drugs on the table and. Chloe appears and Sid takes off. Chloe invites Ronan to have lunch at her place. She tells him she'll only ambush him with a bottle of wine and he might even get lucky. He goes with her. Cane and Lily talk about how perfect things are and kiss. Next: Chloe asks Ronan if he thinks she's using him. He says that they're using each other. Mac asks JT what Victoria said when he told her about their arrangement. JT says he didn't tell her. Michael interrupts the christening to tell Cane that the immigration people insist on seeing him right away. Category:Daily Digest